Wheel Shop (GT2)
The Wheel Shop is one of the ten main areas of Gran Turismo 2's GT Mode. Here the player can purchase aftermarket rims to improve the appearance of their selected car. The player can choose from nine brands, each with a varying selection of wheels. Interestingly, part of BMW's licensing policy was that their vehicles could not be physically altered in any way. Because of this, no BMW car can have it's wheels changed. Instead, the game will (oddly) display the message "You cannot enter this race." when trying to select the Wheel Shop whilst the player is driving a BMW. BBS BBS Kraftfahrzeugtechnik AG is a high-performance automobile wheel design company headquartered in Schiltach, Germany. BBS produces wheels for motorsport, OEM, and aftermarket applications. *There are 14 wheel designs available Bridgestone Bridgestone Corporation is a multinational auto and truck parts manufacturer founded in 1931 by Shojiro Ishibashi in the city of Kurume, Fukuoka, Japan. The name Bridgestone comes from a calque translation and transposition of "ishibashi", meaning "stone bridge" in Japanese. Bridgestone no longer produces wheels under their own brand name. *There are 5 wheel designs available Dunlop Dunlop is a brand of tyres owned by various companies around the world. Founded by pneumatic tyre pioneer John Boyd Dunlop in Birmingham, England in 1889, it is owned and operated by Goodyear Tire and Rubber Company in North America, Europe, Australia and New Zealand. Dunlop no longer produces wheels under their own brand name. *There are 9 wheel designs available Enkei Enkei Corporation is a Japanese motorcycle and passenger car wheel manufacturer for both motorsport and street use, founded in 1950. Enkei has been involved in motorsport, most famously in Formula 1 since 1995, supplying wheels for the McLaren F1 Team and in Super GT series. *There are 44 wheel designs available Falken Falken Tire is a brand of passenger car, light truck, and medium truck tyres owned by the Japanese company Sumitomo Rubber Industries (SRI). It was launched in its native country of Japan in 1983, and was introduced to the North American in 1985 and in Europe in 1988. Falken no longer produces wheels under their own brand name. *There are 2 wheel designs available OZ Racing OZ Group is an Italian company founded in 1971 that produces car and motorcycle wheels, specifically alloy wheels. They are an OEM supplier to a number of manufacturers in addition to aftermarket sales and are a prominent wheel supplier in motorsport. *There are 28 wheel designs available Rays Engineering Rays Engineering Co., Ltd. is a high-end Japanese wheel manufacturer for both motorsport and street use, mostly notable for manufacturing the Volk Racing flagship brand of wheels. They are the current wheel suppliers to the winning factory race teams of Nissan, Honda, Toyota, and Mazda in racing series such as the Super GT, Japanese Touring Car Championship (JTCC), British Touring Car Championship (BTCC), Formula Nippon, and Formula One. *There are 19 wheel designs available Speedline Corse Speedline Corse, under parent company Ronal AG, is a manufacturer of wheels for cars and commercial vehicles, with its headquarters in Härkingen, Switzerland. The company produces both cast and forged wheels, and is known for producing the first one-piece carbon wheel. They are an OEM wheel supplier for high-end manufacturers such as Ferrari and Porsche. *There are 38 wheel designs available Yokohama (ADVAN) The Yokohama Rubber Company Limited is a tyre company based in Tokyo, Japan. The company was founded on October 13, 1917 as a joint venture between Yokohama Cable Manufacturing and B.F. Goodrich. Branding, especially in Japan, will often use "ADVAN" instead of Yokohama. ADVAN wheels and tires have a strong presence in the aftermarket scene worldwide. *There are 22 wheel designs available Category:Gran Turismo 2 Category:Car Parts